


Happy Birthday to Us

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Zach gets a very unexpected early birthday present from Dominik.(reposted because I had accidentally deleted part of it!)





	Happy Birthday to Us

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this a few days ago. However, today I reread it and realized I had accidentally deleted the part related to the picture prompt, so I'm reposting it!
> 
> This fic now fulfills all four Pens Monthly prompts for March 2019:  
> -player (Zach Aston-Reese, aka ZAR)  
> -trope (pining)  
> -pic [(clover)](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kmoncier/3578667969/in/photolist-a6jDvc-a6nxZq-a6jzia-6seBiT-29Mnzq-a6nrDQ-hGSJt-norbRJ-4Xw4Hq-a6jBDx-a6npVJ-3ENSDY-2E48fr-fNW9z3-6y54Kz-a7HfGY-deKjoz-cDwTy-6HZjR-nxSyVs-MtAWS-6WNSa5-wS3ZZ-6xypXs-4G9mBj-fhoSah-uw11HL-go6sk-53MykB-art9Fc-e3owXD-5dz1K9-6D7Kqb-7LerQL-89Mcqn-7Umjhm-53zGHU-KmzZtH-Jq9A5v-ojbEFG-KeDWCT-28yCmpC-oP3LZE-6wYFwM-7ETLgs-pfmULH-a6nAqo-8tGcz2-5tjAgt-689oa8)  
> -kink (dirty talk)
> 
> I was also inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/bombulietrib/status/1105189828348514305?s=21) about the fact that three Pens players were born within days of each other:  
> -Dominik Simon on August 8, 1994  
> -Zach Aston-Reese on August 10, 1994  
> -Teddy Blueger on August 15, 1994
> 
> This takes place slightly in the future, specifically August 2019.

It was early August, just a few days before Zach's birthday. As per usual for the offseason, he was sitting in his room messaging his friends; as per usual for this offseason in particular, most of the messages were with Dominik.

Zach and Dominik had become good friends over the past two seasons in Wilkes-Barre/Scranton and Pittsburgh. Towards the end of last season, Zach had found himself falling for Dominik, and at this point, it was close to love. While he had no reason to believe Dominik would ever return his feelings, Zach didn't mind keeping up their friendship via WhatsApp while they were apart. After all, they never talked about romantic stuff anyway, so it wasn't a matter of avoiding a topic.

Speaking of avoiding a topic, Dominik seemed reluctant to discuss his birthday plans: _It's nothing worth talking about right now._

Zach frowned at the screen. _I thought you were excited for it?_

_I am, but also nervous. Don't worry about it. Tell me about your plans!_

_Just dinner with the family. Nothing during the day._

_And afterwards?_

Afterwards? _What do you mean?_

_The next few days._

Zach frowned again. _Nothing special, I guess. Why?_

_Can't say right now. Have to turn off phone. Bye!_

"That was weird," Zach said out loud.

He focused on messaging his other friends, but after a few hours his thoughts wandered back to Dominik, whose birthday was two days before Zach's. Before today, Dominik had sounded excited to go out for his birthday with his friends back home, probably at a club or something like that since he couldn't do that very often during the season. What had changed for him? Was something wrong?

Zach shuddered and forced himself to think less pessimistically. Dominik would probably go out to a club with his friends, flirt with some hot Czechs, and take one of them home...which wasn't a pleasant train of thought, so Zach sighed and allowed himself to imagine Dominik flirting with him instead. It would probably involve cheesy pick-up lines and hockey jokes - the sort of thing that most people wouldn't consider charming, but Zach would love because it was Dominik.

The doorbell rang, cutting off Zach's thoughts. He made his way to the door, opened it, and stared in shock.

"Hi," Dominik said, his gap-toothed smile looking a little tired. "Can I come in before I fall asleep on my feet? It's been a long day."

"Of course." Zach ushered him in, closed the door, and led him to the den, where they sat on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I changed my mind yesterday about what I want for my birthday, so I used my NHL money to go for it." Dominik yawned. "Sorry - it was all very quick. I didn't quite plan it out. If it goes wrong, I'll just stay in a hotel for a bit, do tourist stuff, then go home."

"What about your family and friends back home?"

"I'll see my friends some other time. And my family..." Dominik reached into his pocket and took out a clover. "I was with them when I saw this after I had my idea. I thought it had four leaves, so I took it and showed it to them. It really only has three leaves. But they thought it was a sign that my idea would work and I would get what I want for my birthday. They'll celebrate with me later."

It took Zach a few seconds to figure out what he wanted to ask Dominik: "What do you want for your birthday?"

"You." Dominik suddenly looked very nervous, his smile faltering. "I...I like you a lot, Zach. Maybe more than like? I don't want to make our friendship weird, I don't even know if you like guys -"

"I do." Zach took Dominik's shaking hand in his. "I like guys, and I'm in love with you. I didn't want to say anything because...well...I'm just me, not some hot European."

Dominik sighed and smiled again. "I'm so glad. I want to spend our birthdays together."

"I'd like that." Zach leaned towards Dominik and kissed him softly.

Dominik yawned again. "I was messaging you with plane wifi instead of sleeping because I was nervous. But I had to stop and not give anything away."

"Want to take a nap?" Zach suggested.

"Maybe." Dominik rested his head on Zach's shoulder. "If I had the energy, I'd show you how much hotter you are than any European I know."

"Oh?" Zach felt himself blushing.

"Yeah." Dominik lifted his head and kissed Zach quickly. "I want to take you to the hotel, where I got the biggest bed I could, and take off all your clothes. I'll just stare at you the way I can't in the locker room - all your muscles, that big body of yours..."

Zach gulped. "Just stare?"

"Well, eventually, I'll start touching you, hearing all the noises you make when I kiss you..." Dominik kissed him on the neck. "I'll bite you right here - just a little bite. I'll do a big bite somewhere nobody else can see. And I'll lick your thighs before getting to the good part."

"Fuck..." Zach squirmed at the thought.

"I'll get you nice and hard with my mouth, then I'll get you nice and ready with my fingers..."

Zach moaned.

"I bet you'll feel amazing..." Dominik was now smirking. "Won't take me much to come."

"Same here." Zach stood up with some difficulty, pulling Dominik up with him. "I'm going to take a cold shower while you nap in my bed, then it's off to the hotel for our birthday present."

"Good. I don't like tourist stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
